


The Queen and her Knight

by Dragon_Scribe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s08e11 LARP and the Real Girl, F/F, OC is the Queen of Moondoor's Knight, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 13:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Scribe/pseuds/Dragon_Scribe
Summary: There was another victim of Boltar the Furious' Curse: the Queen of Moondoor's knight.





	The Queen and her Knight

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I apologize in advance for any plot inaccuracies.

Jack Davis opened her eyes to the white ceiling of a hospital. Her chest felt like lead and breathing burned her lungs. She became aware of someone sitting next to her. She glanced to her left to see a head of familiar red hair resting beside her on the bed. 

“C-Charlie?” she croaked. The girl shot straight up with a gasp. Once she regained her senses, she looked down at her now awake best friend. 

“Jack!” she cried, jumping up and hugging her. Jack let out a groan as burning pain shot through her body. “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Charlie recoiled. 

“It’s fine, Charles.” Jack responded, looking into her green eyes. “What happened?” she asked. 

“I don’t know. We were talking on the phone when I heard you scream. I got to your house to find you passed out.” Charlie explained. Jack suddenly remembered.She was talking on the phone with Charlie, talking about what happened to Ed and Lance. She remembered looking down and seeing a black tree appear on her forearm. She remembered hearing a loud series of cracking noises and a burning pain in her chest. The most haunting memory was Charlie screaming her name in fear. 

“Miss Davis, it’s good to see you’re awake.” A voice jolted her out of her thoughts. She looked at the doctor, who just entered the room. 

“How are you feeling?” He asked her, standing next to Charlie. 

“It hurts to breath.” She groaned. 

“I bet. When you were brought here, we did an X-Ray. Almost every one of your ribs was broken. One of which punctured your lung. Blood was filling your lungs. Luckily, your friend here got you here in time.” He explained, motioning to Charlie. She smiled shyly and her cheeks reddened. Jack smiled admiringly at her, an action that always went unnoticed. 

“When will she be able to go home?” Charlie wondered. 

“As soon as we make sure she’s okay. She’ll need a brace for a few weeks so the bones can heal but after that, she'll be good as new.” He informed the two before leaving to retrieve the paperwork and brace. 

“Great. I’m going to be stuck in a plastic death trap.” Jack whined. When she was met with silence, she turned her head to look at Charlie. She was already staring at her, her eyes misty. “Charles, what’s wrong?” Jack asked worriedly. 

“I thought you were going to die, Jackie. I thought I lost you.” She confessed before a sob escaped her lips. Jack immediately grabbed her hand and held it over her heart. 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here. You ain’t gonna lose me for a long time.” She told Charlie. And she meant it. Ever since Jack met the redhead, she was in love. Unbeknownst to her, the feeling was mutual. Charlie smiled before wiping her eyes. 

“Listen, Jack—“ she started just as the doctor came back in. 

“You’re all set, Miss Davis. I just need you to take it easy and call us as soon as possible if things take a turn for the worse. I’ll help you get the brace on and I’ve prescribed you some medication for the pain.” The doctor interrupted. Charlie shut her mouth, swallowing the words she so desperately wanted to say. 

“Thanks, Doc.” Jack thanked as he began to remove the IV needle from her forearm. Charlie stood and helped her sit up. 

“Can you lift your gown please?” He asked. Both of the girls blushed, not meeting each other’s eyes. Jack lifted the gown self-consciously as the doctor wrapped the confining device around her abdomen. She struggled to breath with the tight fit. 

“Jesus Christ.” Jack muttered under her breath as the doctor and Charlie helped her to her feet. 

“I’ll leave you to get changed. Just check out with the receptionist when you girls leave.” The doctor finished, leaving Jack and Charlie alone once again. 

“I brought you a spare outfit.” Charlie said, grabbing a bag from beside her chair. 

“Thanks, Charlie.” Jack smiled, taking out the clothes she packed. Charlie turned her back, secretly wishing she could watch. Jack’s ribs throbbed and pain flared through her when she tried to lift her shirt. “Um… Charlie?” she called awkwardly. 

“Yeah?” 

“I kinda can’t get the gown off.” She mumbled, shyly. Charlie smiled and slowly turned around. Jack had her brown eyes on her, her cheeks red. Charlie walked over to her and gently took the hem of the hospital gown in her hands. Not taking her eyes off Jack’s, she slowly lifted it up and over her head, careful to avoid hurting her. She scanned Jack’s body; her large breasts were hidden behind thick bandages covering almost her entire torso. The plastic brace wrapped around her thin abdomen. She could just barely make out purple bruises from underneath it. A crimson blush was spreading down her neck. Snapping out of her trance, she grabbed the shirt she picked for Jack. It was a simple tee with the eye of Sauron across the chest. Jack smiled at the choice and eased herself into it with Charlie’s help. Next, Charlie helped her into her baggy jeans that she loved. Jack gently balanced herself by placing her hands on Charlie’s shoulders as Charlie bent down. She held her jeans so Jack could slip her slender legs through the pant legs. She pulled them up and that’s when Jack took control. She zipped up her jeans and buttoned them before looking up at Charlie, who stood a little taller than her. They were really close now, noses nearly touching. An overwhelming wave of affection washed over the two. Jack’s eyes flickered to Charlie’s lips, her face flushing. Cautiously, they leant forward. Their lips met in a soft but sweet kiss. Charlie wrapped her arm carefully around Jack’s waist and hers went around her neck. Eventually, the two girls had to break apart for air. 

“I love you.” Charlie breathed, looking into Jack’s eyes. She expected to be pushed away but it never came. Just another kiss from Jack. 

“I know.” She smirked. Charlie smiled with pure delight. 

“Since I’m probably not going to be fit queen’s knight for a little while, how about a marathon?” Jack clued, biting her lip. 

“Of?” Charlie wondered. 

“Game of Thrones?” she asked, giving puppy eyes. Charlie laughed, pressing a kiss to Jack's forehead. 

“Anything you want, Jackie.”


End file.
